He's not so evil after all
by YukikoTomoe
Summary: Woah....fluffiness! O_o *spazzes* I'm not good at romcance ficcys....but at least I tried..hope ya like it. ^_^ Ja ne!


He's not so evil after all  
Chapter one: When a student loves a teacher  
  
A/N: This is still during the Sailor Moon S season with the death busters and all. And Professor Tomoe is still "evil". ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Awww! I don't want to!! Alright fine I will! *grumbles* Fine...I don't own Sailor Moon. I guess that wasn't so hard....*grumbles*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the end of the day and class was just about to let out for the collage students at the Infinity School and Yukiko Kimicho was thinking about everything except her schoolwork. Finally the bell rang and everyone ran out even her friends Michiru and Hakura but what she didn't know is that they were watching Professor Tomoe around the corner.  
  
Professor Tomoe: Uh..Yukiko? Is there anything I can help you with? You usually don't stay after school. Do you need help studying for the exam tomorrow? I'd be happy to help you with it.  
  
Yukiko: No, sir. I'm fine. But I do need to ask you something. *blushes* It's sorta private but I need to ask it anyways.  
  
Professor Tomoe: *arches a brow and looks at Yukiko who is still sitting at her desk* Yes...?  
  
Yukiko: *walks up to his desk slowly carrying her schoolbag* Um..uh...well you see....I was kinda wondering...well..uh....*stutters*  
  
Professor Tomoe: Well? What is it, Yukiko?  
  
Yukiko: I was sorta...kinda wondering if you maybe wanted to come over to my house later on today...?  
  
Professor Tomoe: *looks at Yukiko surprised* You want me to come over to your house today? Well I do have papers to grade and all and I might be busy all night. Well..it's fifteen minutes past three and I should be heading home now because there aren't any meetings on Tuesday.  
  
[Outside the door where Michiru and Hakura are listening in.]  
  
Michiru: Hmm...Hakura I don't like this. What if he tries to steal Yukiko's heart crystal?  
  
Hakura: Yeah. But if it is the right one we'd have to take it friend or not. We'd better follow them and keep an eye on them for a while.  
  
Michiru: Right.  
  
[Back inside the classroom.]  
  
Professor Tomoe: Well, see you tomorrow, Yukiko and remember study hard for the exam. *stands up and starts to walk out the door*  
  
Yukiko: Wait Professor Tomoe! *runs to catch him and trips on a crack in the floor and falls into his arms, then looks up at Professor Tomoe and blushes.* Oops....I'm really clumsy..sorry. I really am. *looks down*  
  
Professor Tomoe: *looks at Yukiko* It's okay. I understand. *smiles* What time were you planing on having me over if I did decide to say yes?  
  
Yukiko: *looks at Professor Tomoe and smiles sweetly* I was kinda thinking around six would be nice.  
  
Professor Tomoe: Alright. I'll see you at six. Hotaru is sleeping over at Rini's house tonight so I won't have to hire a babysitter, and if I did it wouldn't be Kaori...Kaori gets sorta...uh..how should I put this? *thinks for a moment* Strange. Well see you at six, Yukiko. *walks out the door and heads home*  
  
Yukiko: *blushes as he walks out and sighs* He said yes.....he acutally said yes.....I am so lucky.....  
  
(A/N: Since Professor Tomoe teaches collage at the Infinity School Yukiko is 24 years old a year younger than Professor Tomoe.)  
  
[Back outside the door.]  
  
Hakura: Oh my gosh.....our best friend has a crush on Professor Tomoe!  
  
Michiru: *smiles and looks at Hakura* Well, well, well this is sure sweet. I mean....uh......*blushes slightly* Grrrrr! I just have to put it bluntly! HE IS DAMN SEXY!!! *takes a breath* I'm fine now.  
  
Hakura: Yep. But I know you don't like him the way she does. I mean he is hot, and he does have a nice body but I don't like him that way. I like him as a nice teacher.  
  
Michiru: Yeah same here.  
  
Yukiko: *walks out of the classroom and stares at Hakura and Michiru.* .....Were you listening in on us?  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrop*No! We weren't! What would make you think that? We were talking about the exam and looking at the aquarium! Yeah that's it!  
  
Hakura: Yeah! *panic*  
  
Yukiko: Oh. Okay! *smiles and giggles lightly* The fish are cute don't you think? Well I'd better hurry home I've got homework to do! *runs off*  
  
[Later on at Yukiko's apartment.]  
  
Yukiko: Hmm...I wonder what I should wear. *looks through her closet* This school uniform won't be good....I mean they're nice and all but still I change right after school. Ah! This black sweatshirt and bell bottoms will do nice. And my flame socks! *changes and hears the doorbell ring and runs out in her bra, bellbottoms and socks carrying her shirt in one hand trying to put it on as she ran not looking that it was five past six and opened the door just as she was pulling her shirt on to find Professor Tomoe dressed in a hunter green v-neck sweater with a grey t-shirt and kakhi cargo pants* GYAH!!!!!! OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO EMBARRASING!!!!! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING DID YOU?!?! GRRR I HOPE YOU DIDN'T!! *squeals and turns bright red*  
  
Professor Tomoe: *blushes* Um...no I didn't Yukiko.  
  
Yukiko: *sighs a sigh of relief* Ahh...good. Please come in and make yourself at home. I'll be right out with some food. *skips off to the kitchen humming the tune of "goddess in the morning" and returns with a plate of peperoni pizza and two glasses of pepsi.* I hope you don't mind pizza and pepsi. I'm sorta short on cash at the moment I just quit my old job at the local bookstore. They weren't paying me enough now I'm going for an interview at Red Lobster as a waitress.  
  
Professor Tomoe: I don't mind. It's been a while since I've had this kind of food. It's nice to have pizza and pepsi again. *smiles and grabs a slice of pizza and takes a sip of pepsi* So what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Yukiko: *blushes* Well....it's about you.......and me.......well uh....on the first day of school I sorta got lost and found your secret lab....and thought that it was super cool and I wanted to know if well......if I could be your assistant...  
  
Professor Tomoe: Well....I do have Kaori.....but she just watches over Hotaru when she's not at Rini's house. And since you know about it I guess it wouldn't hurt.  
  
Yukiko: Really?! You mean it?! Wow!! Thank you so much, Professor Tomoe! *hugs him tightly and burries her head in his chest snuggling up close to him not even knowing she's doing it*  
  
Professor Tomoe: *looks down at Yukiko extremely surprised and wraps his arms around her returning the hug and thinks to himself* 'What is this feeling? Why am I hugging her? This feeling inside of me....is it bad? ...Wait no it can't be it makes me feel happy....it's like I know this feeling from somewhere...I like it...this Yukiko student of mine....it's her....she is the one that's making me feel this way.....she is the one that makes me feel happy....I want to suddenly be with her now......she calms my soul....I don't know what this feeling is but I like it...it's when I'm near her...it just started but I know it's good....' *still not knowing what this feeling is and still thinking about the strange feeling we all like to call "love" and not even thinking rests his head on hers and kisses her forehead and tightens his grip on her*  
  
Yukiko: *sighs and mutters something very quietly hoping he won't hear her but he does* I love you, Professor Tomoe. *sighs again*  
  
Professor Tomoe: *still not thinking of what he was doing or saying replies softly and calmly* I love you too, Yukiko.  
  
Yukiko: *blushes* ......I can't beleive this is really happening....my dream....it's coming true...  
  
Professor Tomoe: *smiles* It's already came true.  
  
Yukiko: *giggles* Right! Hmm...it's sorta quiet around here...I hate quiet. *shudders* It brings back bad memories of my childhood. Do you like Akino Arai? I have all her CDs.  
  
Professor Tomoe: Yeah. She's pretty good.  
  
Yukiko: Alrighty. *puts in one her her CDs and turns it to her favorite song, "Goddess in the morning"*  
  
Professor Tomoe: *stands up and holds out his hand to Yukiko* May I have this dance, Yuki?  
  
Yukiko: *blushes and smiles* Sure.   
  
It was late and the two new lovers danced the night away waiting for a new day full of joy and happiness....and..dun dun dun....*gasps* THE EXAM!!  
~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*  
Stay tuned for chapter two of this story: The dun dun dun...*gasps* EXAM!!!  
  
I hope you liked it minna-san!! Ja ne! Please R/R!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
